Someday
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: For Nef, A meeting at the 2006 Hall of Fame leads to some reminscing between Shawn and Bret. With this chance to finally clear up some of their problems, maybe this could lead to second chances for both of them. Slash! Shawn/Bret


A/N: This is for Nef, since it was one of her videos that gave me the idea to do this. I was actually going for a more angsty songfic, but this is what I ended up with. Of course both of my muses here, especially Bret, decided to be stubborn and didn't want to help me out to much. I did get past it eventually, so enjoy everybody!

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own them.Summary: Everybody has a "Someday". A day when something they had looked forward to for days, months, even years occurs. A meeting at the 2006 Hall of Fame ceremony leads to a little reminiscing between Shawn and Bret. With a chance to finally talk and get some things of their chests, maybe their day is a lot closer then they think. Slash! Shawn/Bret

* * *

Shawn didn't know why he was here. The day he had found out that the man he despised the most in the world would be getting inducted into the Hall of Fame, he decided at that moment he wouldn't go. He may have had to wrestle the next day, but that didn't mean he had to appear here tonight. Something just wouldn't let him stay away. Of course Hunter didn't help it either, he could never say no to his friend.

He stood quietly next to Hunter as he watched his friend talk with Randy, John and Taker. When they walked off to finish getting the theater ready for the ceremony, Hunter glanced over at him and threw his arm around his shoulders. "Care to tell me what's going through that head of yours?"

Shawn sighed, "I shouldn't be here Hunt. I don't feel comfortable with this."

"You have every right to be here just like him. Who cares what about what he does if he sees you. Tonight is for us to relax and have a little fun before we go out there and bust our asses tomorrow, ok?"

"All right. I guess so, but I really don't feel like having to deal with any problems tonight. I'd be completely happy if I didn't run into him at all."

Hunter chuckled, "Well if you do, I'd be happy to pedigree him for you."

"You pedigree me Helmsely? That I would love to see."

Both Shawn and Hunter's heads snapped back at the voice and saw none other than the person Shawn had hoped to avoid that night. "Shouldn't you be with the other inductees Bret? I don't think Vince would appreciate it if you went around harassing people." Hunter said coolly.

"Who's harassing someone? I'm just taking a walk and talking to some old friends. I didn't know that was a crime. Besides, if he still let this _thing_ in here." He spat as he gestured at Shawn, "I really don't think he cares about what I do."

Hunter's eyes blazed in anger and made a move toward Bret, but Shawn held him back and stepped in front of him. "Bret what the hell is your problem? Are you still so bitter about Montreal you can't act civil towards me for a few hours!"

Bret took a step closer, "I didn't know you knew the meaning of the word civil. You must have learned that one recently, because you certainly didn't know it back it the day."

"What is it with you?! Can't we see each other one time without you bringing up the past?"

"I had hoped after that night I would never see you again, but I really seem to have bad luck with getting what I want, don't you think?"

That seemed to strike a nerve in Shawn. He grew silent and let go of Hunter's arm. He calmly walked and passed Bret, but before leaving said, "Yeah, but it doesn't seem like your the only one with that problem."

The remaining occupants of the room were speechless. Neither of them had ever seen something that could render Shawn speechless and quiet like that. For Bret, seeing Shawn like that made him want to do something he never thought he would want to do again, comfort him. '_I should be happy that Shawn's upset, shouldn't I?'_ The thought filled his mind. He couldn't figure out why, but Shawn's reaction didn't bring the satisfaction he thought it would.

"What in the hell did you do to him Bret?!" Hunter shouted, snapping Bret from his thoughts. "Maybe you should have just walked out of the ceremony like you said you would. At least Shawn wouldn't be as upset as he is now."

Bret sat down as he watched Hunter go after Shawn. He couldn't think of anything he could have possibly said to make him that upset. He wracked his brain for the answer, and gasped as the realization washed over him. He needed to find him. This was one thing he had to make right.

Hunter had finally found Shawn sitting in the theater, watching as the people began flooding inside. He tapped him on the shoulder lightly and sat down next to him, "Hey buddy. This seat taken?"

He was met with a sigh, "I just want to be alone be alone right now, ok Hunter?"

"I hate to break it you Shawn, but you're about to be surrounded by a capacity crowd for a Hall of Fame ceremony. I don't think you'll be alone for a few hours."

Shawn chuckled the sighed again, "I knew I shouldn't have came. I try to stay out of trouble, but it seems like trouble always follows me."

"Don't blame yourself for this. It's my fault. I dragged you here. Listen, after the show we'll go out and I'll make you forget about him. If you want, I'll still pedigree him for you."

This time Hunter managed to pull a full smile from him, "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll just go back to the hotel after this. I need some rest before tomorrow. Now, be quiet Hunt. The show is about to start."

The induction ceremony went smoothly,and contrary to popular belief, Bret even stayed behind. The only problem was, all through the ceremony, Shawn couldn't shake the feeling that Bret was was staring at him. All during his speech, he could feel the brown eyed gaze focused solely on him and it unnerved him. '_Why in the hell will he not stop looking over here? What could I have possibly done to him now?'_

Shawn couldn't deny the spark he felt when their eyes accidentally met. He missed that feeling, that rush, that gaze used to give him. He did his best to ignore him, but until the end of the show, he could still feel it watching him. What unnerved Shawn so much was the fact Bret's eyes weren't filled with hatred or contempt, but in that one moment he saw guilt, sadness and the last emotion he ever thought he would see from him again, love. It have been there for only a second, but he was sure it was there. Why it was there, was a whole other guess entirely.

The ceremony seemed to drag on at a snail's pace and Shawn was sure he couldn't have clapped any harder if he tried when it was finally over. He had done his good deed for the month, and now it was time to go. He quickly made his way through the crowd and released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when the cool air hit him. He leaned against the wall of the theater, happy to have some time to himself for a few seconds.

"Tonight just shows how I can never catch a break." he muttered to himself. "This should teach me to listen to Hunter."

"Wow, and it only took you nine years to realize you shouldn't to that big nosed asshole." Bret said smugly.

Shawn glared at him, "We've stayed out of each other's way for years, why did you pick tonight to fuck with me? Haven't we done enough to each other?"

"Easy there beautiful. I didn't come out here to pick a fight. I just wanted to talk to you."

Shawn turned to go back into the theater, "We did all our talking earlier, I have nothing left to say to you." As he walked past him, Bret easily caught his arm and pulled Shawn back.

"But I still have something to say."

The tone of Bret's voice made him freeze in his tracks. He had only heard him sound like that a few times before and he would do anything for Bret when his voice took on that smooth, deep tone that gave off pure emotion, and as much as he hated to admit it, he still would.

Shawn snatched his arm away from the other man and glared at him. "Fine. You wanted to talk, so talk."

"...I told you someday I would make things alright between us and I would wait however long I had to for you decide when."

Shawn shook his head in disbelief, "No! You're not gonna spring this on me out of nowhere like this! Especially when you don't mean it. Do you really expect me to believe that you want to make things right after all this time. Believe it or not Bret, I'm not stupid. You're probably doing this for some laughs before you go back to being the Canadian hero."

"Listen Shawn," Bret began. "I know this came out of the blue and I admit, when I first saw you earlier, all I wanted to do was piss you off enough to make you leave. Then when I upset you, I felt something. It was like I couldn't believe I had actually hurt you." He looked away from Shawn, his intense gaze making Bret more nervous than he had ever been in his life. "I know you may not believe me, but hell, this isn't exactly something I had planned on doing."

"Like I couldn't figure that out myself." Shawn said, sarcasm lacing his every word. As began to leave, Bret called out to him once again.

"Do you remember when I made that promise to you Shawn? Cause I do, and I happen to recall that it was your idea."

Shawn ran his hands through his hair and let out a shaky breath. For the longest time, he had held that night close to him. Hoping that there was a chance that promise would actually come true. _Of course when I finally move on, he has to come back and bring everything back up again._

"I remember...it was a few months before Montreal. We may have loved each other, but at that time we were always fighting. One of us could say the simplest thing and end up in a huge argument."

Bret smiled sadly, "Yeah. It was during a show. The bad thing is I don't even remember what started it."

Shawn looked at him thoughtfully, "I may not remember how it started but I do remember what happened..."

_The air in the locker room was tense, but it seem that lately it was always that way. All of the superstars had formed a circle in the center of the room and just like any other day it was Bret and Shawn causing the headaches._

"_You know what Michaels? Maybe if you got your head out of your ass, and your ass out of the clubs you might be able to finish a show without being carried out!"_

_Shawn was stunned, but fired back just as quickly. "Yeah? Well at least I don't sleep with a woman in every town we go to!"_

"_Look Mr. Ego the size of Texas, you have some nerve calling me a whore. If I had to list the number of guys you've slept with since coming to the WWF, I'd have an easier time listing the ones you haven't fucked!" He looked up and locked eyes with Shawn, the look he saw made him freeze. He knew he had went too far this time. Shawn's past relationships were always a sensitive spot between the two of them. He waited to see how the blonde would react._

"_Well I hate to rain on your parade, but unlike you, I wasn't born into wrestling royalty so I actually had to earn my place here. You care more about that belt than you do anything else. You think everyone worships the ground you walk on. If you don't get over yourself, you'll end a lonely and bitter old man. Shawn paused for a minute and smirked, "Oh wait. I forgot. You already are!"_

_Bret had heard enough. He didn't care how much he had hurt the other man, he was gonna make that little bastard pay. He charged at Shawn and tackled him to the ground. Shawn was winded by the blow, but regained his momentum and started pounded away. Everybody watched this scene in amusement. Finally, they were pulled apart, but it took them a few minutes to realize they weren't hitting each other anymore._

_Bret struggled against Owen's hold on him, "Let me go! That asshole has been long overdue for an ass kicking!"_

_Shawn jumped at Bret only to be held back by Hunter, "Look you greasy haired robotic excuse for a wrestler! You're the only one that's gonna get a beat down!"_

"_Damn it guys. That's enough!" Taker shouted angrily. The deadman walked between the them and glared. "I don't know what's going on with you two, but it needs to stop."_

"_But he started it!" Shawn and Bret echoed._

"_I don't care. We have a show we need to get ready for and we don't have time for this." With this, the crowd slowly dispersed and Taker, Owen, Hunter, Shawn, and Bret were left. "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I recommend it get fixed and soon." he said sternly._

_He looked over at Owen and Hunter, "I came back here to tell you two your match is next."_

"_Bret please don't kill Shawn, It'd really piss off our parents if you did." Owen reminded him._

_Hunter tapped Shawn on the shoulder, "Well deal with this after the show." Hunter glared back at Bret before leaving the locker room, with Owen right behind him which meant the instigator and the voice of reason were gone._

"_Look this room will be empty for a while so why don't you guys talk this out." Taker gave them an understanding look and left them alone._

_They glared at each other a little longer before dropping down to a bench and sighing. "How the hell did we wind up like this Shawn?"_

"_I don't even know. I mean, do you even remember what we were arguing over?"_

_Bret shook his head sadly, "No I don't. Shame isn't it?"_

"_Every time we try to fix this thing between us, we end up getting further and further apart."_

"_Maybe we should just call it quits Shawn." Bret whispered._

"_Fine. Just go ahead and run from this like you do with your other problems. Maybe what I said about you was true." Shawn scoffed._

"_Listen to us! We just finished having an argument and already we're about to have another one. We should just end this before we hurt each other even more."_

_Shawn shook his head wildly, "No! I know we've been at each other's throats lately but I do love you. You're one of the few people I can still count on here and I don't want to lose that."_

"_Shawn...I love you too, but I don't think I can keep doing this."_

_The blonde heartbreaker remained silent for a few more minutes, seemingly deep in thought. Suddenly he broke out in a wide grin. "How about this? We'll take a break and well get all our shit worked out. Then maybe we can get it right the second time."_

"_Do you really think that just taking a break will solve all our problems?"_

"_No, but its a start." Shawn sighed. "Please try this for me. I really want this to work out for us and I'll do anything to make that happen."_

_A smile slowly crossed the Hitman's face, "Since you seem so sure about it, there's no problem with giving it a shot right?" He caressed Shawn's cheek gently. "I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes. We'll get it together someday."_

_Shawn covered Bret's hand with his own and leaned into kiss him lightly on the lips. "Thank you." He stood and walked to the door. "I should go. Hunter's match is over and he's probably waiting for me."_

_Bret nodded, "All right beautiful. I guess...that I'll see you later then."_

"_Yeah." Shawn replied softly. "...Later."_

"After you walked out that door,_ I guess I was in shock._ I couldn't make myself get used to the fact that I couldn't have you all to myself anymore." Bret explained. "But its kinda funny, the thing that was supposed to bring us back together, tore us apart even more."

"I know. Our fights got worse and more frequent. We really didn't fix anything while we were apart, did we?"

"I guess not."

Both men stood in silence, but this one was actually comfortable. The tension between them may not have been gone, but they were getting some where. Shawn studied Bret intensely. He seemed sincere, but did he really want to take that chance again?

"What do you really want from me Bret?"

When their eyes met again, Shawn was met by that hypnotic and seducing gaze and this time was sure about what he saw in those honey eyes. "A chance. I want another chance. Things can't go back to the way they used to be, that I know. Still, a love like ours can't completely disappear even over this amount of time."

"I don't even know if I still love you!" Shawn exclaimed. "You can't just come back after all this time and say you want to be with me again. You have me so confused! Before tonight, I knew for sure I had finally gotten over you. Now I don't know what I should do!"

Bret walked toward him slowly and embraced him tightly, "I don't know how I feel about you either, but I can't deny that I do still have feelings for you. I just need time to figure out what they are. I told you everything is up to you now. I've said what I wanted to say. It's your choice."

Shawn's reaction was to cup Bret's face in his hands and kiss him with everything he had. When he felt the strong arms wrap around him, he felt like he could melt. When they finally pulled apart, he unwrapped Bret's arms from around him and stared at the ground, trying to ignore the crestfallen look on the hitman's face.

"I'm sorry beautiful. I didn't mean to make you upset again. I'll go back inside and we can pretend this never happened." He started to walk back to the theater and only stopped when he felt a warm hand grab his.

"What would kind of defeat the purpose of all this don't you think?" Shawn said slyly.

"Do you know what you're saying? I can't promise you that things won't end up like before."

"I'm not asking you to promise something. All I'm saying...is that I want another chance too. Most people don't get a second chance and I'm sure as hell not gonna waste mine." He hooked his arms around Bret's neck and smiled, "I can't say I love you yet, but hopefully that love will be the one thing I'm more sure about than anything else."

Bret leaned down for another kiss and said softly, "That's all I want Shawn. That's all I want."


End file.
